Reset
by kaysayyy
Summary: It's been a few years since Jack has become an official Guardian, however he has made no luck in getting any believers for the past few years. Jack is now frustrated and done with being a Guardian that he breaks his staff in pure frustration. What he doesn't know is that breaking his staff will completely change his life. Literally.
1. Frustration

"And so then I was like, that's not apple juice Cupcake!"

The two boys laughed their hearts until one of them fell off of the bed from laugh much too hard. After a few good minutes or so, they both finally calmed down and rested on the bed.

They both looked very distinct from one another, one of the boys was a young child with short brown hair and big brown eyes while the other was older, and had hair as white as freshly fallen snow and deep blue eyes. Of course, he wasn't just an ordinary boy, oh no, he was in fact the legendary guardians Jack Frost himself! He came to visit Jamie's and wanted to see what's up. Apparently Jamie had one of good of a story to tell Jack what happened in middle school with Jamie and his friends and boy was it a good one.

They've both been friends for quite some time now, and it was only a few years ago when they met. When they both met it was during the great battle between the Guardians and Pitch Black, Jack needed Jamie's help to defeat Pitch and Jamie gladly offered it. Together, and with Jamie's friends, they all successfully beat Pitch and saved the children of the world! Of course now when they saw each other it wasn't under such chaotic circumstances. Now Jamie and Jack just hang out with each other and tell stories of what was going on in their lives, usually Jack had the most interesting stories, mostly about the foreign and exotic places he's been to and what prank he pulled recently in Paris. It was all so fascinating to listen to! However, there was a much more important reason to why Jack came to visit, there was something he had to find out.

"So, Jamie, does the whole gang you know? Still...believe in me?" asked Jack.

Jamie blinked confusingly at Jack's question, "Well yeah! Of course they do Jack, I mean who could forget that night when we all fought Pitch? That pretty much got us believing in you for life! But what's with the sudden question."

Jack stood up and grabbed onto his staff tightly, "It seems like you guys are my only believers, the only reason I'm able to make it snow and bring the Winter season is because you guys are the only ones who even believe in me. I've had no luck in getting anyone to believe in me for the past 3 years."

"What?! that's crazy!" How could anyone not believe in you? Have you had Sandy make kids dream about you lately? Why don't we go ask him to do that right now!" Jamie ran over to put on his coat and boots to go out and tell his friends what was going on and they would all go out to find Sandy, but Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I-I've done that, Sandy has offered his help to me many times and I've accepted but it just seems like every kid just passes me off like a dream. I'm just not that believable I guess."

Jamie's enthusiasm dropped when he heard those words come out of Jack's mouth. He just couldn't understand why no one was willingly to believe in Jack. Jack was one of the best friends Jamie could ask for and there was no way he was letting this happen. He pulled his arm away from Jack and started heading for the doorway.

"Jack, if you're not going to do something then I will. I'll get everyone in the middle and elementary school to believe in you! But right now we're going straight to Sandy and-" Just then Jack slammed the door shut with a huge gust of wind.

"No, Jamie don't. I'm tired and frustrated of all of this. To be honest, I just wanted to tell you that I'm done with it all. Maybe, I'm not cut out to be a Guardian after all. No one really needs me that much after all." mumbled Jack.

Jamie was not getting angry and impatient with Jack. How could he even be saying this? "No! Jack that's not it at all! We all need you! Without you, who would bring all the snow days? What would a snowfight be without the amazing Jack Frost there to help you make all the ammo? You see Jack we need you! The children of the world need you! Even if they don't believe-"

Jack cut Jame right before he was able to finish the sentence. "But who was the one who got you hit by the couch? Who was the one that messed up Easter for everyone for years? Who was the one that easily fell into Pitch's trap? Jamie, I screw things up and now I'm realizing that maybe it's the best that no one believes in me. Maybe that's a good thing as well. I'm done Jamie. I'm done." And with that Jack took off from the window and flew away into the forest. Jamie was yelling something at Jack but he couldn't hear him and he didn't try to.

* * *

Jack stopped flying until he came to the edge of the forest where there was a small cliff standing tall in front of the town of Burgess. He sat down at the edge and watched the golden sand of Sandy's fly into the houses. God, was so jealous of Sandy as well as the other Guardians, making kids believe in them was like second nature to them, something they were good at, but not for Jack. Most kids did appreciate his work, but they only thought his snow days were just a natural part of the weather rather than something magical.

Jack looked up and saw the bright full Moon glowing right down him as if trying to say something to him, but Jack knew that he never would. The Moon always ignored Jack, he did it for over 300 years and he wasn't going to pay attention to him now. Was he not as special as the other Guardians? Could the Moon not take him seriously? Was he really not worth the bother? These questions flew through Jack's mind as he stared up at the Moon imagining as if it was mocking his torment.

"You did this to me. You thought that me becoming a Guardian would help me didn't you? You just know everything, don't you? You assume you know everything, but no this time you're wrong. It was a mistake to make me a guardian and you know it. Why couldn't have just left me in the pond? Why couldn't you...just let me stay human? Why didn't you let me die?" Jack was beginning to sob now and he was angry at himself for doing so. It was completely pathetic of him to cry over something like this. But the more Jack got angry at himself, the more the tears came out. He looked up at the moon for a response, hoping for once he would get a reply.

Nothing. Just like always.

Jack rubbed the tears off of his eyes and screamed at the Moon, "Fine then! Ignore me! Shrug me off like you always do! I bet you don't believe in me either just like the rest of the world! Well guess what? You don't even have to bother with me anymore!"

And just like that Jack grabbed his staff and broke it into two pieces by slamming it down on his knee. He threw it down to ground and stormed off towards the forest. After taking a few steps he realized what he had done and started walking back. Jack never meant to do something like that, his anger and frustration must have clouded his mind and he wasn't able to think clearly. His heart was starting pound quickly and the adrenaline was rushing through his body. Jack picked up the broken and pieces and tried to put them back together like before when Pitch had forcefully broken his staff.

No luck.

Jack moaned and fell down onto his back. "Well Jack, looks like you messed up big time like always." The Moon was looking down at him in disappoint and shined a light at Jack's broken staff as if signalling him to go over to it. Jack scoffed at the Moon. "Now you're paying attention to me finally."

Just then, a bright light started appearing out of the broken pieces of the staff. Jack immediately thought that the staff was repairing itself like before and felt relieved, but this light was different. In fact the staff wasn't repairing itself at all, the light that was coming out of it kept glowing brighter and brighter and Jack didn't know what to do, so he got up to grab the staff and vanished in thin air.

He was gone.

* * *

**ah first chapter! i hope this story sounds interesting and i hope you all will like it!**


	2. Something's Wrong with Jack

North was humming along to his favorite tune while he was making his newest and most brilliant ice sculpture. It was a lifesize replica of himself that he had been working on for the past few weeks. Lately Jack and him were having a friendly competition of who could make the best sculptures and so far Jack had won every single time by a landslide. This time however will be different. The statue was detailed from the precise number of hairs of on his beard to the colored ice of his tattoos on his arm. Oh yes, this sculpture wasn't just a plain clear sculpture, it was also in fact colored. North knew that this would indeed impress Jack and it would finally let him win against him for once.

After carefully hammering away on the nose of the tall North statue a yeti came yelling through the door and it surprised North that he hammered too hard and chipped away a large piece of the nose.

"Now look at what you did! It will take noses to put this nose back on! What have I told you about interrupting my sculpture time?"

The yeti tried to reason with North on why he came barging in and explained to North how it's nearly the end of November and Christmas season was coming very soon. North shouldn't be busy with making sculptures at a time like this.

North walked over and patted the yeti's head. "Phillip, yes you are right Christmas is very important! It was very silly of me to forget most important holiday of the year."

Phillip smiled and nodded in agreement. Oh, he was happy that North finally realized how important it was to do his job right.

"Of course, it was also silly of me to have Jack beaten me the last time with that 10 foot sculpture of him throwing snowball at my face! I will defeat you this time Jack Frost!"

Phillip slapped his head. Ever since North and Jack have started hanging around, Jack's "fun" side had been rubbing off on North and they've been goofing off with each other for the past few months. Now it was nearing Christmas and North has been too distracted from his work.

Then Phillip remembered the main reason why he even came into North's workroom, oh yes it was too tell him about-

"Oi Mate, something bad has happened-and whoa okay, what is THAT?"

Too late.

Bunnymund came barging into the workroom and stared down at North's enormous (but noseless) lifesize sculpture of himself.

"It is work of art Bunny, you would not understand."

"Oh, what was that again? Me? Not understanding art? Mate, what do you think I do all year long? I'm the Easter Bunny and it's my job to paint...!"

Phillip stood there uncomfortably listening to the two Guardians bicker with one another about each other's artistic talents and eventually it led to whose holiday is more important than the others.

"Well, I'm not the one making a noseless clone of myself! Your holiday is a month away and you're here wasting time away by trying to win a petty contest against Frostbite!"

"Oh you think I'm wasting my time? Why are you here then? I thought that Easter was so precious that it desired 'every single part of you artistic soul' everyday?"

"You bet that it does!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"What are you two doing?!"

Luckily Tooth came flying in when things were getting heated and became the peacemaker of the fight. She grabbed both of their ears and pulled each of them into the main floor of North's whole workshop, right in front of the globe with each of them trailing an "Ow! Ow!" as they were being pulled. Sandy was out there as well, crossing his arms and shaking his head disappointingly in both of their behaviors.

Tooth scrowled at the two, boy was she going to let them have it. "Honestly what is it with you two? Manny here called us all together for a very important meeting and you're both here having a dumb argument as usual! North! You're supposed to be getting prepared for Christmas, your games with Jack can wait. And Bunny! Please leave your own personal opinions about Easter and Christmas out of this. Okay?" After saying that last okay she gave a warm smiled that said "If you two keep arguing I will personally throw you out in the freezing cold to survive." They both quickly nodded understanding Tooth's message.

The roof of North's workshop began to glow brighter, that was the signal that Manny was coming. The yetis went over to turn off most of the lights, so that Manny's could glow brighter in the darkness.

"What is the problem this time, Manny? What is so important that you needed to call us all here and where is Jack?" asked North recognizing their missing member.

_My Guardians, I am glad you have all gathered here together. Something grave has happened tonight._

"Yes we all got that part Manny, but what is trouble?" asked North.

_As now already notice, one of you is missing. The Guardian of Fun._

"Jack? Has something terrible happened to Jack?" said Tooth worriedly. Her wings were now buzzing with anxiety in fear that something awful has happened to her dear friend.

I'm afraid something has, my dear Toothiana. For it was my fault that something awful has happened to him.

"Wait what do you mean? What has happened to Frostbite?" asked Bunnymund.

_Jack has been as you all know, lacking in believers. In response to this he has given up his duties as a Guardian. He tried to tell me this, but I didn't not listen to his words. Finally, the frustration in him was released on his staff that he himself has broken._

Everyone gasped in the room. They all knew how Jack wasn't gaining any believers lately and they had tried to help him, but mostly he just shrugged it off and paid no attention to it. Now they realize that it was all an act and he was only putting on a show so they wouldn't have to worry about him. They shouldn't noticed sooner but now it was all too late.

"B-but wait, hasn't Pitch broke Jack's staff before? Didn't Jack fix it up with no trouble at all?" said Bunnymund trying to reassure everybody.

Tooth perked up instantly, "Yes! That's right! Jack can just put it together like before! It shouldn't be too much trouble? Right"

The moon stayed silent for a few seconds. _I'm afraid it's not as easy as that my Guardians. If Jack breaks his own staff it means that he has given up on the life I made for him. He wishes to be a Guardian no more, and he has received that. By breaking the staff it would mean that he is Jack Frost no more._

"No...no..." cried Tooth.

Bunnymund turned around angrily and punched a wall. "That goddamn child! Who does he think he is? Thinking he could just leave us like that and abandon all of the kids. Goddamit it..."

North shook his head and rubbed his eyes. How could Jack just throw it all away like that. He figured that there was something wrong with Jack, but he never came and told North about it. North then realized that Jack probably didn't know how to ask for help. Usually when the four Guardians went to help Jack, it wasn't because he had ask, they just volunteered to do so. When Sandy made some of the children in the world dream of Jack Frost it was only because Sandy wanted to help Jack, never because Jack asked him too. North sighed ever more and felt guilty for ignoring Jack's problems for so long. He had to help Jack now. He had too.

"Manny, is there anything we can possibly do?" asked North.

_Yes, there is. Although Jack Frost doesn't exist, that doesn't mean that Jack doesn't._

"What the bloody hell does that mean? How can Jack exist but not exist?" asked Bunnymund.

"It means that he's human." replied Tooth. "Jack doesn't have his powers anymore, so he isn't Jack Frost, but that doesn't mean that Jack is gone!"

_Precisely Toothiana. Jack is indeed human and I need you all to find him again and help him. Make him realize that the children of the world do need him. Now go my Guardians, find Jack and bring him back!_

And just like that the four Guardians headed out to North's sleigh for the search to find Jack and make him Jack Frost once again. They wanted to help their friend out and make him see how much not only the world needed him, but how much they needed him as well

* * *

"Jackson! Time to wake up!"

A young boy moaned in his bed as he heard his mother downstairs yell his name. He of course, ignored her and continued to lie in bed peacefully. It wasn't until a few minutes later his mother opened the door and yelled, "Get him girls!"

Suddenly a large pack of huskies came running into his room and began jumping on his bed. He moaned and groaned as they licked his face continually. Finally he surrendered and got up from his bed.

"Come on Jackson, I have a warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs and I don't want you to be late for school. You know another tardy will land you in detention." He nodded slowly in reply, still half asleep.

He pushed off the several dogs now lying still on his bed and walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and rubbed his shaggy brown hair.

"Well Jack Overland, looks like another day in hell."


	3. A New Life

Jack quickly brushed his teeth and lazily combed out his hair, then went back into his bedroom and grabbed a random white t-shirt on the floor and put on a pair of old ripped jeans. He grabbed his favorite old blue hoodie. There wasn't really anything exciting about the hoodie, it was just old and plain, but it was something that his dad gave to him and he appreciated it a whole lot.

Followed by the army of loud, panting huskies Jack hurried over to the kitchen table to see a box of cereal and a single glass of juice on the table.

"I thought you said you made a warm breakfast?" said Jack jokingly to his mother.

His mother laughed and said, "Well to be honest I am in a bit of a rush this morning and this was the only thing I could make quickly!"

Jack's mother was constantly busy. She worked in the only vet clinic from miles around and everyone brought their sick pets to her. Honestly, she was really good at her job. She could easily treat any animal that was brought to her and everyone loved her. Jack loved her as well, his mother was pretty much his best friend.

"So last night, I heard you talking on the phone. Was it Dad?" asked Jack.

His mother stopped in her tracks and turned around smiling, "Oh you heard us? Yes, um, it turns that your father is going to be busy again so it looks like he won't be coming back for a while."

Jack knew it, his father was a businessman that was always traveling. Last night, he heard his parents arguing over the phone on how his mother was upset that his father was never there to support Jack and how he barely even bothered with us anymore. Jack guessed that soon his father will send some sort of gift in apology, but his mother will just throw it out or leave it at the door for the mailman to pick it up again. Now his mother was furiously making her coffee and making a huge mess on the counter.

"Hey, uh, Mom do you need any help?" Jack asked.

"Who, me? No not at all!" She need help, but Jack wouldn't dare to mess with her now. "Now go upstairs and get your coat, it snowed quite a lot last night. Oh, and I'll be driving you to school if that's alright."

"I'm 17, I think I can drive myself." replied Jack.

"Oh no you're not. The last time I let you drive yourself to school you just ditched and went ice skating! Not only that, you're in trouble for pranking that boy in school again."

Oh yes, one of Jack's infamous pranks. It was a harmless one done on Josh Ryanson who was the school's most popular jock and the bane of Jack's existence. He swore that Josh only existed to make Jack's life miserable, so Jack figured that he would get him back for once. Try replace his shampoo with fish oil (that part was not easy), having the neighborhood stray cats follow him, then put a whole group of mice in his locker, and there you go! The whole thing was hilarious to Jack, but the school and Josh though differently. It landed Jack a week suspension and he spent the week cleaning out the dirty cages at his mother's vet clinic. Which was not fun at all, with all of the poo he had smelt he lost his sense of smell for weeks.

"Okay fine, you can drive me to school, but is it alright if I tell everyone that you're my personal chauffeur from now on?" said Jack smirking towards his mother. She giggled and replied, "No how about you just tell them the truth and say that I'm your parole officer."

Jack laughed back at his mother, man was she funny. After he quickly finished his breakfast he ran back upstairs and put on a black winter coat and a pair of converse. He then ran back downstairs and went outside to see his mother already in the car ready to go. The woman was as fast the speed of light Jack swore.

It only took a couple of minutes to reach Jack's school and his mother dropped him off right at the entrance. "I'm staying here until I'm sure that you're in the building." Jack ran off towards and entrance and yelled back, "Okay! I think it's okay for you to go now! I don't think I'll manage to escape now!" His mother honked the horn at him and drove off. Jack waved goodbye to his mother and sighed, it was back to hell again.

Now it wasn't like that school was hard for Jack, he got really good grades, excellent in fact! It was just the people and teachers that were there. The teachers wrote him off as a delinquent and his classmates just shrugged him off as a showy loser.

Jack headed towards his locker when one of his friends (okay only friend) came running up to him. Shetall girl with the messiest dirty blonde hair and all wrapped up in a lazy bun, her name was Kaitlyn, she's Jack's oldest friend and they've known each other for for pretty much forever. She knew all of Jack's tricks and he knew how to get under her skin, it was pretty much a friendly rivalry between the two of them.

"So, Jack are we doing that thing late today?" eagerly asked Kaitlyn.

Jack slammed his locker and replied, "Oh definitely yes, I trust that everything is all set up according to plan?"

Kaitlyn smiled and nodded his head happily, "Indeed Jack, I've hacked into the school's PDA system and late today it'll be just you on the speakers."

Jack wrapped his arm around Kaitlyn's neck and gave him a big noogie, "Hell yes! Kaitlyn I swear, what could I do without you." Kaitlyn pulled herself out of Jack's grasp and replied, "Not very much. So at lunchtime is when we'll start right?"

"Yes, of course." Jack responded, but then his bright smile turned into a frown. "But, I don't want to drag you into this, I mean I don't really want to ruin your reputation in the school. Mostly I just go solo on these."

She looked sadly at Jack and Kaitlyn placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack...My reputation was ruined as soon as I became friends with you."

All three of them laughed loudly at that comment and Jack pushed Kaitlyn's hand off of his shoulder, "Okay, then lunchtime it is."

When lunch started, the duo went straight to the janitor's closet and Kaitlyn had brought her computer and Jack brought his new microphone that he had just recently bought at Best Buy. The closet wasn't really the best location, but it would have to do. Barely anyone ever came in there, even the janitor, go figure. However aside from the army of spider webs and smelly cleaning supplies, it was kind of comfy.

Kaitlyn was typing away as she was carefully hooking Jack up to the school's PDA system. Jack was sitting next to her waiting patiently as he watched her type away.

"Hey, how much longer is this going to take?" Okay, maybe not so patiently.

"Just a few more seconds, I'm about to hook your microphone onto the network."

Jack moaned frustratingly and looked at the bright screen of her laptop light up the whole dark closet. He was beginning to get really bored and impatient, he thought that maybe striking up a conversation would lighten up the mood a bit. In fact, he actually had something that he had been meaning to tell Kaitlyn for a while.

"Remember those weird dreams I've told you about a while ago." said Jack, trying to start up a conversation.

Kaitlyn stopped typing and looked over at him, "That's kind of random, but yeah I remember."

"Well, they've been happening more often lately and they're always the same. I'm flying high in the sky holding this weird staff. Somehow when I wave it around, it starts to snow. Then when I land on the ground I'm above this pond which instantly becomes frozen under my feet and when I look down-now get this. I have hair as white as the snow I make and bright blue eyes. It's weird that I can remember it so clearly. It's almost like a memory." Jack looked over to Kaitlyn to realize that she went back to typing and was ignoring him the whole time, "Didn't you hear a thing I said just now?"

Kaitlyn sighed and replied, "Yes I was paying attention, and I do have to admit it is weird, but can we talk about it later? This isn't really the time to be talking about your weird hallucinations."

Jack took offense to that and gave her a soft punch on her shoulder and she responded back by giving him a harder punch in return. Just then a loud beep came from Kaitlyn's computer and she said, "You're live!"

Jack gave a soft laugh under his breath "It's time to have a little bit of fun." and took the microphone into his hand. He gave it a soft tap and gave the usual, "Testing! 1-2-3!" After that, he grabbed a notebook that was next to his feet and started reading the words he wrote down on it.

"Hello Lakewood High School! I'd like to make a few announcements to everyone if you don't mind. First of all I notice that there was some sort of "candy dispenser" in the girl's bathroom! I find that totally unfair that the girls get one and I suggest right away that the guys get one as well!"

Kaitlyn was already starting to laugh, but she was trying desperately to control herself from bursting out.

"Also there's a huge gripe I've got with the food that's being served in the cafeteria. I went over there before school one day and I realized that the lunch ladies were getting the rats in the garbage behind the school and using their tails as the secret ingredient in the school's meatloaf today. I'd really like the principal to look into that a bit."

Suddenly both of them heard a bunch of people screaming off towards the lunchroom, they both had to contain their laughter for just awhile longer. This went on for a few more minutes until the door burst open and the principal was standing right in front of them glaring down. He grabbed the microphone from Jack's hand and spoke, "Hello students, this is your principal speaking. I'd like you all to know that I've found the two troublemakers responsible for this fiasco today. If you would like to know what punishment they should be given, come on down to my office and see what I'll do with Mr. Overland and Ms. Evans." After speaking those last few words he gestured both of them to follow along and they did so respectively.

Once they got down they were both seated in two chairs in front of his office and a large group of kids were huddled around the office door. The principal sighed and shook his head in shame. "Now, Mr Overland this is something I would automatically assume that you would do, but as for you Ms. Evans, you should know better than this. You're a great student with a perfect record and I don't want this to ruin it and I-"

Before he was able to go on Jack stopped him and said, "Sir, Kaitlyn had nothing to do with this. I blackmailed her into doing it so she wouldn't refuse. Please, don't include her in all of this." Kaitlyn was surprised at Jack but before she could protest what he said the principal nodded understandingly.

"I see, in that case Ms. Evans, you're excused, but I will still talk to you later about this. As for you Mr. Overland you stay right here." Kaityln slowly walked out of the office and look back at Jack who gave her a smile "It's fine." he whispered to her. She gave a slight worried nod to him continued to walk out past the crowd and went to her next class.

Jack although was in huge trouble now. Not only was he busted for the prank he just pulled, but now for "blackmailing" Kaitlyn. The principal was tapping his pencil slowly on his desk and rubbing his eyes tiredly at the same time. It was a while until he finally spoke.

"Jackson, I must say that I am severely disappointed in you. You have really good grades and so much potential, but you decided to waste it on these dumb pranks. Don't you have any goals in life? Things you want to accomplish? Why Jack, this is your senior year! You're 17 almost turning 18 and it's about time you acted like it! Do you want to stay a child forever?"

Jack had nothing to say.

"I'm afraid I'm going have to suspend this time. And not for a week, oh no, much longer than that. You need to get your head straight and learn to grow up. Now I'm afraid I'm going have to tell yout mother about this. Don't you realize how disappointed she will be with you? Don't you know how hard she works to maintain both of you? And your father, how will he feel about this?"

Jack mumbled under his breath, "He won't care. He doesn't pay attention to us anyway."

"Oh yes, maybe that's the problem, the lack of a dominant male figure in your life to guide you and straighten you out-"

Jack got up from his seat and grabbed his bag, he didn't want to hear what else this guy wanted to say. "Thanks for your time. I think I'll excuse myself now." He walked out of the office and say a crowd of students staring at him. Jack just pushed through and continued to walk towards to exit.

There was no way he could go home right now, he didn't want to stay cooped up in his room all day and see his mother come home right after the phone call with his principal. No, Jack had a better idea of where to go.

* * *

When Jack had left the school it was about one o'clock in the afternoon and that was the time that usually the time when the elementary kids were out playing on the playground during recess. Jack noticed the first graders playing tag with each other and the second grade girls playing hopscotch on the sidewalk across the street. Instantly they all saw Jack across the street and screamed his name in delight.

He quickly ran across the street and they all rushed up to him and hugged him saying hello and asking a million questions at once.

"Jack why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school? Did you get in trouble again? Did you beat someone up? Hey Jack, I can stick my fist into my mouth!"

All the questions and comments he was getting were very overwhelmimg, especially the comment the one about the fist but he laughed at all of them and enjoyed their excitement. Jack was naturally great with kids, it was one of the positive aspects about himself that he enjoyed. He was pretty popular at the Elementary school and whenever he would come over all the kids would run over and try to make him play with them all day until he was so tired he would collapse in a sea of kids surrounding him. Although when that happened, they would all jump on him and the school would have to call his mother in order to save him.

"Hey there guys, and yes I did get in a little trouble. The principal thought that I giving the school a little bit of a "too cool" atmosphere, so he had to force me out of the school because of how naturally cool I was! Can you believe that?" Of course that was a lie, but he couldn't tell them why he wasn't in school but they would all easily believed with what he said and commented on how amazing he was.

"Jack can you please stay and play with us? We were all about to play a quick game of soccer!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Emily, unfortunately my mom needs to see me, and apparaently it's urgent. Maybe some other time?" That was another lie, but Jack had to decline the offer. He figured that it wouldn't be too good if the elementary teachers saw a suspended high school student playing with a bunch of little kids during the middle of school.

He waved goodbye to them all and they waved back all screaming goodbye and yelling his name. They were all good kids and Jack appreciated how much they looked up to him. Even if he wasn't the best role model that is.

Now Jack was back on the path he was initially headed, he had to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

Jack had finally made it to the frozen lake, it was quite a walk from the school to there, but it would be totally worth it. He unpacked a pair of ice skates that were in his backpack. Before when his mother was going to drive him to school, Jack was going to drive himself here again to ice skate. Of course, his mother was smart enough to know what he was planning to do. Jack took the old, worn-out skates and placed them on his feet. Jack had been skating for such a long time, longer than he could remember. When he was really little his mother told him that all he wanted were skates and to learn how to skate. Once he got them and put them on, it felt natural to be on the ice. It was like greeting an old friend whenever he stepped onto it.

Slowly, but surely he took one step and then another and began to skate. He started out by just gliding and spinning around. The cold wind was blowing against his face and it felt refreshing. Then it started to feel as if the wind was guiding him on the ice and he was barely doing the skating itself. Like before, it all felt natural to him. Soon, he just closed his eyes and skated not knowing where the wind was going to take him next.

Jack decided to open his eyes and he saw that he was at least two feet above the ground. He was so surprised that he cursed loudly and dropped with a huge thud onto the ice. Luckily, it was December and the ice didn't break when he fell onto it. He laid there on his back for while trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Holy shit."


	4. The Truth

sorry for the late update! i've been very busy this past week u_u i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ms. Overland sat at the kitchen holding a cigarette in one hand and resting the other near a cup of coffee in the middle of the table. She tapped her finger on the edge of the cup repeatedly matching up with the sound on the clock on the wall. It read nine o'clock in the evening. She leaned over a bit to get a better view of the door. Nothing.

Today at one o'clock in the afternoon she had gotten a call from her son's school. They called to tell her that her son had gotten into big trouble and he was to be suspended for a couple of weeks. Immediately she went home to expect her son sitting on the couch waiting for her but he wasn't there. Instead of going out and searching for him, she decided to wait for his return and when he came home oh was he going to get it. This wasn't at all the first time her son has been suspended, but now she would make it the last. She was tired of this happening over and over and raising a troublesome son without the support of his father was beginning to be too much for her. Sure, she loved her son with all of her heart, but she just needed a break for once.

Suddenly she heard the door open and she rushed from her table and saw Jack standing there covered in freshly fallen snow and shivering to the bone. His dark brown hair was crowned with white snow making it appear as if it truly was white and in his right hand he was holding a worn out pair of skates, however she noticed that for some reason Jack wasn't wearing any shoes.

Being so relieved of seeing her son safe and sound she almost fainted but caught herself by leaning herself on the nearest chair. Jack dropped his things and went over to comfort his mother. He carefully grabbed her arm and walked her over to sit on the couch. After she sat down he slowly sat right next to her and put her head on his shoulder. When a couple minutes went by she lifted her head back up and shook her it in disappointment.

"I got a call from the school today. They told me you pulled another prank, and this time you got suspended for a good amount of time."

Now shifting around in his seat and avoiding eye contact Jack replied with a simple, "Oh?"

"Jackson you can't keep doing this. You've been acting strange for the past few months. Has something happened to you.? Come on, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't get angry.."

Jack didn't want to tell her anything, he couldn't tell her anything. He highly doubted that she would believe all of the strange dreams and events that have been happening to him lately. She would probably think he was making up some fantastic story so she could forget what happened today.

"Honestly Mom, I can't tell you and if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

She nodded understandingly and got up, "Well if that's the case, then I won't bother. I'm much too tired to yell and I'll call your father about this later considering if he even picks up the phone. You can go upstairs and get ready for bed. We can talk more about this tomorrow."  
Jack slowly went up the stairs watching his mother go over to the phone and call his father, and like she had predicted he didn't pick up at all. His mother cursed under her breath and slammed the phone.

Jack then kept walking up the stairs and went into his room. He took off his wet jacket and brushed off the remaining snow on it and went over to the bathroom to dry off his hair. After getting himself all cleaned up he put on his last clean pajamas, a black t shirt with baggy blue shorts, and saw that he had left his phone on his desk. Jack's phone was about 10 years old and it was a classic flip phone. His mother told him that phones were meant for calling and not for throwing birds at pigs and he never bothered to argue with her about that.

He had about 10 messages and voicemails all from Kaitlyn. They were all asking him where he was and how his mother had react. Jack texted back "she was too tired and overwhelmed to say anything, txt you back in the morning" and turned off his phone.

Jack gave a huge yawn and fell straight onto his bed. His soft pillow felt cool on his face and he liked it. For some reason he always loved the cold and embraced it. When he was little he would go outside during the winter without any shoes on and his mother would freak out and shout about how he would get frostbite. He chuckled at the memory and remembered how right now he even walked home barefoot snow.

Now he was tired and he deserved a well rested good nights sleep. Jack slowly dozed off and he lied there for a few good minutes until he heard a loud crash across his room. He quickly got up from his bed and looked across the room and saw a huge shadow in front him. Jack reached over to turn on the lamp and saw nothing there. He shrugged it off, turned off the light and went straight back to bed. Immediately after he lied back down he heard a loud noise again. This time however there were a few whispers.

"Are you sure that it's him? He has brown hair!"

"No doubt about it, Manny says it is him."

"I don't know mate, doesn't look like Jackie to me."

"I know what face! It is Jack's face!"

Jack was getting freaked out now. There really was someone in his room, and there was just one person, but a whole group. He wasn't sure if he should sprint towards the door and call 911 or if he should attack them first. Either way, they were just going to catch him so Jack decided to remain still in his bed until he came up with a better plan.

"Wait! I know how to tell if he's Jack or not."

"What is your plan Toothy?"

"I'll slowly fly over to him and see if he's fast asleep, if he isn't then Sandy here can just knock him out. When that happens I'll open his mouth and check his teeth."

Wait, check his what?

Jack felt someone slowly go over his bed and he felt something warm brush against his face. It felt like two small hands rubbing against his cheeks and move towards his mouth. That's when Jack came up with a good idea.

Before the person in front of him could open his mouth he gave a loud moan and stretch his arms and grabbed the person as tightly as he could. He then rolled over and held them tightly in his arms pretending that he was snuggling with them in his sleep. The mysterious person felt really odd though, they weren't very big, in fact they were incredibly petite and...feather-y?

At first they tried to struggle out of Jack's grasp, but then they calmed down and continued to go for his mouth. Jack tried to resist in his "sleep" by groaning, but eventually they managed to open up his mouth and examine his teeth.

"It's him! It's Jack!"

Suddenly Jack felt a strong pull on his ankle and someone pulled him straight out of bed and held him upside down in the air.

"H-hey!? What the hell is going on?" Jack kicked the arm holding him up in the air, but the person was much too strong and kept a tight grip around his ankle. Then, they flipped him right side up and gave him a huge big hug. Jack continued to struggle and finally pushed himself from the monster hug and fell right onto the floor.

Jack rubbed his back to soothe the pain and looked up to see four different shadowy figures in front of him. He reached over to grab a nearby flashlight and shined the light on the mysterious figures.

"Oh god, you have to be kidding me."

There stood Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Sandman. Jack couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming. There was just no way that these four were breaking into his house in the middle of the night.

"Well, this has been fun, but now I think it's time I go back to reality now." Jack headed back to his bed, but Santa Claus stopped him in his tracks and turned him over to face him. Dang he is huge, Jack thought being inimidated by Santa's presence, even the Easter Bunny's, man he was huge.

"Jack! I am so happy! We finally find you as a human and you can see us! It is miracle! Manny was right all along!" Santa continued to cheer and kept hugging Jack while also breaking his spine. Luckily the Easter Bunny intervened and saved Jack from being suffocated.

"Calm down mate, don't overwhelm the poor fella here, he has no idea what's going on right now." Santa nodded and slowly put Jack down onto a chair next to his desk. Jack gave a huge gasp for air and shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What's going on, why are you all here, and why were you touching my teeth? I swear I lost all of them when I was a kid, these are all adult teeth now."

Santa laughed at Jack's questions thinking that he was just kidding around as usual, but when he realized that Jack wasn't kidding and he was actually serious he stopped. "Wait, you do not remember anything?"

"N-no! Am I supposed to remember something? Like, why you are all breaking into my room? Am I dreaming or something?"

"He's serious, he doesn't remember anything." The Tooth Fairy's enthusiasm from before shrunk down and she stopped flying. Everyone else began to look just as disappointed as her.

"Jack, do you know who you truly are?"

"Sure, I'm the infamous Jack Overland of Lakewood, Maine. Is there something about me that I need to know about?"

They all looked at each other with concern. The Tooth Fairy decided to be the one to tell him the truth. "Jack, you're not who you think you are. In fact, you're much more than that. You're one of us."

"Wait, I'm a kangaroo?"

"No you idiot! You're actually Jack Frost who's a blasted Guardian just like the rest of us and it's your job as the Guardian of Fun to protect the children of the world!" Man, the Easter Bunny was pissed.

"Are you saying I'm an old guy who eats people's noses?" The Easter Bunny slapped his head in defeat, there was no way he was going to bicker with this teenager.

The Tooth Fairy, being the only one who was patient enough to speak with Jack continued to explain. "You see Jack, you were Jack Frost and he was Guardian. Our job as Guardians is to protect the children of the world and we receive our power from their belief in us. However..."

"However what?"

"You...didn't have many people believing in you."

"Oh."

"And you kind of...gave up your job unintentionally."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." The Tooth Fairy gestured to all of him and Jack realized what she meant by it.

"So, you mean that I was some sort of winter spirit that went around protecting the children of the world and I gave it all up because they all didn't believe in me and now I turned myself mortal? Does that sum it all up?"

The Tooth Fairy nodded happily. "Yes exactly! Do you believe us?"

Jack sat there in thought for a while. This would explain all of the weird dreams and events that have been happening to him lately. What if he was Jack Frost? How would his mother react to all of this?

"I don't know, I'll have to think this through some more."

"Well, until you do, we'll stay here and wait for your answer." Santa walked over to Jack's bed and threw himself onto it making himself comfortable. Jack furiously got up and tried to move him off of it.

"Okay, first of all no one said that you can stay here and I honestly highly doubt that she would be happy seeing all of you here!"

"Do not worry, she won't see us, we are invisible to adults."

"Then how can I see you?!"

"You are Jack Frost of course!"

There was no use arguing with him. Jack looked around the room and saw that the Sandman was already sleeping in midair and the Easter Bunny was examining his room and the Tooth Fairy was just flying next to Jack and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Jackson? Are you awake?"

"Holy crap that's my mom! She probably thinks I'm going crazy right now."

"Your real name is Jackson?" The Easter Bunny snickered at that.

Shut up! Only my mom calls me by that."

"Oh you have no reason to laugh, Mr. Ernest Aster Bunnymund."

Everyone in the room giggled at Bunnymund's real name, but they all stopped once Jack's mother opened the door. They all froze where they were hoping that she couldn't see them.

"Jackson, why aren't you asleep right now?"

"I'm uhhh," Jack looked over and saw them all standing still and perfectly in his mother's view. She didn't notice them much to Jack's relief. "Sorry, I was watching netflix on my computer and you know how I always talk to the characters when I get really into it."

His mother nodded looked at him strangely and didn't bother to ask anymore questions. She closed the door and went back to bed and Jack sighed. "Okay, you guys need to go I can't worry about my mother eventually seeing you every time she walks in."

"But she won't!"

"She'll catch on, trust me. She always knows when somethings up and right now she could be standing at the door listening."

"But aren't you going to give us your answer?"

"Yes I will, but for now just go and let me sleep on it. I'll give you your answer tomorrow."

They all didn't like the idea of leaving Jack when they just found him but they had no choice. They didn't want to risk him getting in trouble by his mother, so they all agreed to go stay in their own homes for the night. Jack waved goodbye to them as they left and slumped back onto his bed. He was completely exhausted by what just happened and he needed to sleep.

What Jack didn't notice was that there was a fifth visitor that tagged along with the Guardians.

An uninvited visitor who decided to stay.

"Oh my, what have we here? Is this boy Jack Frost?"

It was Pitch Black, the sworn enemy of the Guardians who tried to make Jack join him, but failed miserably. He was here for revenge, not on the Guardians but for Jack. He wanted Jack to pay for not joining him and becoming allies. And here he was all defenseless and in no condition to fight. Mortality was a terrible thing especially for a Guardian.

"Oh my Jack, what a wonderful thing you have done to yourself. You look so peaceful and harmless in this mortal body, why it would be a shame if someone would try to take it away from you."

Jack couldn't hear or see Pitch. He was fast asleep and he had no idea that he was even there watching over him as he slept. Pitch loved his and put his hand on the boy's head. Jack winced at the cold hand as Pitch released black sand over Jack's head.

"I can't do anything right now, but this should do for a while. Eventually I will strike Jack, and you and your Guardians won't be able to stop me."

The black sand that was hovering over Jack's head was forming into terrible shapes and Jack moaned in his sleep as the sand was terrorizing him in his dreams. Pitch smiled at the image of Jack tossing and turning in his sleep. He could feel the fear seeping into his veins and it provided him with large amounts of energy.

After taking in a good amount of fear he flew off leaving Jack alone to deal with his nightmares.

* * *

**uh oh looks like things aren't looking good for jack what will happen next?**


	5. You're No Fun

**omg holy shit you guys im sorry for the late update, truth be told i completely forgot about this and school just took over my life for a while. however i hope this chapter makes it all up!**

* * *

_A forest. That was the first thing Jack saw when he woke up. It was broad daylight and the fresh snow was glistening off of the edges of the tree branches. Jack looked around to see if he could recognize where he was, but no matter how far he walked, all that was around him were trees._

_This dream was a lot different from the others he had recently. Instead of being Jack Frost, he was his normal Jackson Overland self. He was able to feel the cool snow against his feet and the wind breathe against his neck. Strange how this dream felt a lot more realistic than others before._

_Suddenly a young girl running behind the trees in front of Jack appeared. She appeared to be about 10 or so years old. Something was off about her though. She looked as if she more of a shadow of a girl rather than an actual one. The only thing that made her different from a shadow though were that her wide, innocent eyes were a bright yellow. Soon she saw Jack and smiled running up to him and grabbing his hand._

_"Jack. Jack. Jack!" She called out to him, "Jack, let's go play!"_

_"What? What are we going to play?"_

_"I wanna go ice skating!" She cheered._

_"Ice skating? Yeah, sure why not. Let's go."_

_They began to walk their way in attempt to find a frozen lake. The little girl hummed a tune and walked with a skip in her step. Jack smiled down at her._

_Wow, she's a lot like Em- Wait_

_Jack stopped in his tracks. No. Wait. This doesn't feel right, thought Jack. He knew that something was off about this whole dream. A deep twisted feeling down in his stomach was telling him not to go. In fact, the whole dream was beginning to feel like deja vu._

_"Come on Jack let's go!" The young girl insisted._

_"No, no, no. I don't think we should go. Something doesn't seem right about all of this."_

_"But you said we could go!"_

_"I was wrong, let's head back home."_

_"Jack." She grasped Jack's hand even tighter._

_"Huh?"_

_"You're no fun."_

_Out of nowhere, a lake appeared under Jack's feet and he fell straight through when the girl let go of his hand. She floated at the top and glared down at him. Jack tried to swim up to safety but the surface froze over and Jack was left to drown underneath the sheet of ice. He tried to break his way through, but the ice kept getting thicker and thicker. Eventually he ran out of breath and started to sink down to the bottom of the lake._

_The girl smiled mischievously at him. "I told you I wanted to go ice skating."_

Jack woke up with a sudden jolt and began heavily breathing. His whole body was soaked with sweat and when he ran his hand through his head, it was covered sweat. He tried to calm himself down by telling himself it was a dream over and over and soon he was finally able to relax himself but his heartbeat was still beating at about 100 beats per minute. All of his dogs were leaning their heads over the edges of Jack's bed worrying over him.

"Aw man I'm sorry you guys," said Jack scratching the back of his head. "I must've been yelling in my sleep or something." Why did it feel so real though? He wondered. No matter though. It can't be as strange as the dream before that.

Jack remembered all of the previous events that had happened before his second dream. All of the events with Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman Jack had just written off as a dream no matter how weirdly realistic it was.

Stretching his back, Jack finally decided to go downstairs and got up out of bed. He checked the time and noticed that it was almost noon. Have I really been asleep for over 14 hours? No wonder I feel awful. When he got downstairs he noticed a note on the kitchen counter and picked it up.

_Good morning sleepyhead! I hope you had a good nights rest because this afternoon I need you to come down to the vet and clean out all of the dirty cages! Love, Mom_ and she even signed it when a cheesy happy face at the end. She was just passive aggressive as always.

He knew that his mom would be expecting him to be down there any minute now, but he decided to take his time and lazily made breakfast for himself, brushed his teeth, and put on the same clothes that he had on a day before.

Making his way out the door and on his way down to his mom's office, Jack decided that it would be nice to make a pit stop at Kaitlyn's house to let her know that he was alive and to tell her about the freaky dreams that he had last night. Her house was only a couple blocks down from where he lived and Jack jogged his way down the sidewalk and came up to where Kaitlyn's house was.

Except there was a problem. There was no house.

Jack was completely confused. What should've been where a house was, was instead an empty lot that led straight to the nearby forest. Where was Kaitlyn? Where was her family? So many questions went through his head and he didn't know what to do. Could he call the police? Should he ask the neighbors what happened? Jack decided to go with the safer option and went to the nearest house and knocked on the door. An elderly old woman holding an equally old white cat opened the door. "Can I help you dear?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Mam, I need to ask you an important question." Jack was frantic at the moment and was stuttering a bit from shock. "Do you happen to know what happened to the Evans family? They lived right where that empty lot is and now it's gone!"

The woman stared at Jack. "Is this a prank young man? No one has ever lived there."

_What? T-That can't be!_ Jack thought. Kaitlyn had been his childhood friend and they've both gone to each others houses more times than Jack could even count and now he finds out that its not there anymore and that it never existed? Jack couldn't believe, it was impossible to believe.

_You don't really exist._ A voiced appeared in his head. It sounded like his own and it kept talking to him repeating the same things over and over.

"That can't be true! I've been to that house many times before and its been in that same spot, you can't just tell me it disappeared over night!"

_Everything you know is fake._

"Young man, I don't appreciate your attitude and neither does my cat. If you would be so kind, I would like you to leave my property at once." She immediately slammed the door shut on Jack's face to leave dumbstruck on what just happened. Jack turned around and began slowly walking towards the vet. He didn't want to look back and see the empty lot. Thinking that Kaitlyn was never there only made him shiver and brought a sick feeling.

She was never here.

When he made it up to his mom's vet a little bell rang to tell that he was there and the secretary popped up to greet him. "Hello! Can I help you?"

"It's me Cindy, you know Sera's son? I'm here to help out for the day."

Cindy looked at Jack with the same look the old woman gave him earlier. "I'm sorry, who? There's no one here named Sera that works here."

_Oh no. This can't be happening_. Jack thought.

"No, no, you can't be serious. My mom has worked in this place for most of this life, heck she even made it! You can't tell me that she doesn't work here!"

"I'm sorry sir, but she really doesn't. Maybe, you're thinking of a different vet clinic?"

Jack almost collapsed to the ground. He went over to lean on Cindy's desk to keep himself up. First Kaitlyn, and now his mom? How many more people will have to be written out of Jack's life?

Cindy looked concerned for Jack and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, you don't look okay, maybe I should take you down to the hospital or-" Jack cut her off. "No, I-I'll just go home, thank you."

_You're invisible._

He dragged himself outside and began to head home. Now he felt worse than he did in the morning. He was sweating even more and his head felt dizzy. So much was happening at once that it was too much for Jack to handle. He had to stop a few times along the way just to get a hold of himself and reassure that they all were still out there and that he wasn't going to disappear as well.

Jack finally made it home and made his way through the house. Somehow it felt more different and eerie before. The dogs were nowhere to be found. Jack tried calling out to them but there was no reply, so he tried to search around. Nope, they were gone. Not only that, but any pictures that contained photos of Jack and his family were gone as well. It was almost as if they never really existed.

_You never really did exist._

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." Jack kept telling himself over and over. A shadow flew over him and blanketed itself over Jack. "Of course you are my boy." It said. Jack jumped up and moved away from the shadow. It almost appeared to be a man, sort of, there was something non-human about it and he gave Jack a smile that gave him chills.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked shaking.

"Oh what wonderful fear you have! I forgot how good your tastes and I never thought I would have the chance to have it again. Except sadly, it's not me you're afraid of is it? Wouldn't that be so lovely, Jackson?"

Jack didn't answer, instead he just gave him a blank look. What is he talking about?

"Oh, excuse my manners. I forgot you don't remember a single thing. I am the King of the Fearlings, the infamous Boogeyman, but I would much prefer Pitch Black if you please."

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" First Santa Claus and now the Boogeyman was giving him a visit as well. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this at all." Jack tried to push his way through Pitch, but he only stopped him.

"Oh now what's the rush?" Pitch placed his arm around Jack. "I've been looking so forward to seeing you again. Why we have so much to catch up on! Such as this-" Pitch sent out black sand towards Jack that wrapped around his wrists and lifted him into the air. Jack winced at the pain as they tighten and he struggled trying to free himself. However, the harder he tried, the more the pain increased. Pitch grinned as he saw Jack's pain. "Now what to do with you..."

Still struggling Jack tried to ask, "What the hell did I ever do to you? I've never even met you before!"

"Ohoho, you're asking me what you did to me? Perhaps I should remind you of your life as Jack Frost and how your previous meddlesome self ruined all of my plans!" Now black sand was wrapping around Jack's ankles and Jack gave a groan from the increased pain. It felt as if Pitch was trying to rip off his hands and feet.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not even Jack Frost!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes that's right, you're not anymore." Pitched smirked. "That will make this a lot easier." Pitch sent out one last strand of black sand that tied itself around Jack's causing him to suffocate. Once his face was turning blue Pitch asked him one final question, "Any last words, Frost?"

Jack wasn't able to say anything, so instead he spit in Pitch's face and he angrily wiped off the saliva. "I thought so."

Just when Jack thought that he was going to die, a sudden wind broke through the windows causing glass to fly everywhere and one tiny shard just glazed right past Jack's cheek. A light appeared flying in the room and blinded Pitch who released Jack. Jack fell to the ground with swollen, bloody wrists and ankles. The light picked him up and flew out quickly while Pitch was left dazed from the light.

* * *

Warm, soft hands were holding Jack up as the light was carrying him throughout the forest. He was unable to walk because of his swollen feet. When he tried to look up to see who his rescuer was, all he saw was a bright light glaring over their face. Jack only assumed that the figure was female due to her long, perfect nails, smooth skin, and lean figure.

Soon, they came to a stop and she sat him down against a log to rest. They had been flying for a while and now the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. The snow that covered the ground felt cool and soothed the pain on Jack's neck, wrist, and ankles and he relaxed as soon as he placed it over his wounds.

"Hey thanks for back there," Jack said, "You literally saved my neck back there." He rubbed it and felt the crease where the sand had once tighten itself.

The figure didn't reply, instead she nodded her head and turned around to start walking.

"W-wait! You're not just going to leave me out here are you?"

She pointed towards the direction she was walking and gave a signal as if she wanted Jack to follow her. Being unable to walk, Jack started to stumble along the way and fell down many times. The figure went over and helped support Jack by letting him lean on her shoulder. He felt so pathetic about how useless he was and the events that happened today were starting to take a toll on him as his daily energy was beginning to run out.

Suddenly the figure stopped at a frozen lake and Jack backed off remembering his dream from before. She shook her head reassuring him that everything was alright.

"You're safe for now." She spoke. "He won't be here for another few hours or so and we're expecting company." Her words sounded so stoic and lifeless.

"Who exactly?" Jack asked.

"Some old friends. You will know them when you see them."

"I'm not even sure if I have friends at this point." Jack said solemnly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked Jack with actual concern.

"This morning I found out that the only two important people in my life don't even exist. I'm not even sure if I exist at this point either."

She stood there silently. "Are you speaking of the girl and your mother?"

Jack perked up a bit. "Yes! Do you know where they are? Are they alright?"

The woman didn't know how to reply back and hesitated on whether or not to tell Jack the truth. "The girl is..."

Jack didn't have to hear the rest of what she was going to say, he already knew the answer. "She's not here anymore is she?"

"I'm sorry."

Jack slumped back down against the tree and in disbelief. "However, your mother is alive and well."

Once again Jack got back and went ran over to the woman. "Really?" He said happily. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"It won't be necessary to go see her now."

"What do you mean?"

"Because..." The light that shielded her face slowly disappeared to realize a young woman who appeared to be in her mid-20s. She had long, wavy black hair that crowned her graceful face with bright greenish-yellow eyes with skin as pale as the snow below them. "I am her. I am Seraphina Pitchiner, daughter of Pitch Black and also known as Mother Nature."

* * *

**whoa, wasn't expecting that.**


End file.
